Lance
was Galant's best friend and the deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. He is the second in command in their guild, the "Royal Knights". Appearence Lance wears a ninja-samurai-like armor and clothing, colered yellow, green and black. He has long black hear with a lock on his forehead, other coming out from the top of his head, and the rest covering his ears and the back of his head and neck. He wears a short scarf on his neck, and a black body armor with the emblem of the Royal Knights colored in yellow. On his waist, he has a green belt where he places his katana, and symbol on a belt, where he carries multiple shurikens for hunting or as an emergency weapon. He caries forearm and leg protectors, the same as his armored, black and yellow. Personality Lance is a confident member of the guild, yet he sometimes is impulsive, hot headed and arrogant. He has also shown the belif in honor and a warriors belifs, because of his ancestors. He tends to be sometimes violent on battle and this is shown on his way of leading the guild, a thing Galant fears due they could send them all to their deaths. Also he has a softer side, which is in the great friendship he bears with all the members of the guild As a leader within the Guild, he embraces Galant as a brother but their ideals on leadership differ. Lance is much more hot-headed impulsive as a leader than Galant is and a power-struggle between the two comes into play from time to time. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his best friend, Galant and friends: Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father was a woker in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his tue intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". Relationships Galant Lance is Galant's best friend, or as they say it "Blood Brothers". They were friends since they were little children, and became best freiends soon. Later, other freinds came and they formed an eight people group of friends. On 2022, they got SAO by help of one of them, and were traped inside of it. Lance was the second most voted member of teh guild to become leader, but Galant won him. Galant then put him as his second in command. Generaly there is tension between them two, due to Lance tends to be much more hot headed and impulsive, and galant is more a tactician and thinks twice what he would do as leader, reason why generaly is a power strugle between them two. Besides that, they also are verey close to one another, and cosider each other brother, and put way they diferenses if favor of their great frienship. Elicia Elicia was saved By lance during a Picton attack. They quickly became close to each other, this becme stronger by the time as they finaly got married. Elicia says that Lance was the person that save her from being drived to darkness, after her guild was killed by Cerdic, and guided to show her the light from the world. Guinevere Guinevere had always had a great respect for Lance, due he is Galant best briend, yet, he almost always stood by the side of Galant in a conflict. She sees also in him a good friend and a person worthy of trust. Gawn Abilities SAO *'Lvl:'68 *'HP:'12500 *'Main Equipment' **「Ryuurin no Katana」(Katana) **「YōkaiOuRyu no Katana」( Katana - temporarly given by Elicia, until her death) **「Seiryujin」(Tanto - after Elicia's Death) **「Shurikens」(Throwing Weapon) One-handed Curved Blade Skills *'Reaver' Katana Skills *'Raijin no Seiken' *'Fujin no Seiken' *'Tsujikaze' * Tsumujiguruma *'Tsudoishi Negai' Martial Arts Skills *'Ryu-Ken' Trivia *Lance is based on one of my best friends and his Name is based on Lancelot, a Knight from the Arthurian Legend. **The fact that his swords are based on dragons(Ryu) is becuse my friend loved them when he was a kid. *He is the only Katana wilder of the guild (excliding Elicia). Category:Guild Member Category:Clearer Category:SAO Player Category:Player Category:Male Category:Members of the Royal Knights